The current proposal requests continuing support for a multidisciplinary general clinical research center involving research on both adults and children. The proposed research includes over 70 separate protocols which involve studies ranging from physiological and biochemical studies of normal human function, studies of the molecular pathology and pathophysiology of human disease states, clinical trials to modify human disease states with both established and experimental forms of therapy, and pharmacokinetic studies to understand the metabolism and distribution of certain drugs. The investigators involved in the research include individuals from Internal Medicine, Surgery, Pediatrics, Genetics, Pharmacology, Psychiatry, Physiology, Biological Chemistry, and Nursing. It is anticipated that the research proposed will bring advances in the understanding of normal human function and disease states in many fields. Continuing support of the Clinical Research Center will provide a stable focus for clinical research at The University of Michigan. An extensive training is proposed involving fellows, Internal Medicine residents, medical students, PhD candidates from the Cellular and Molecular Biology program, nursing students, dietetic students, and dietitians.